


trains are the best form of transportation

by UndercoverGodmother



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Other, kirby made me do it I blame her, no really it's train porn, train porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverGodmother/pseuds/UndercoverGodmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik go on a trip. A train trip. Erik is mega-turned-on by trains. Train porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trains are the best form of transportation

Perhaps it had been in the interest of being the (admittedly, easily, by far) best boyfriend ever Charles had booked this 15 day excursion to tour Europe by train. Perhaps it had also been because Erik’s birthday was coming up, and Charles had (clever devil that he was) managed to plan the trip so that the apex of the trip would arrive on the date of his birthday. 

But, really, if Charles were to be honest with himself, it was because he loved (really, that word wasn’t enough, and even if you tagged on the words delighted in, adored and relished on to that word, it still wouldn’t be good enough) watching his boyfriend get turned on by a really good train.

Not in training something, mind you. But the actual locomotive itself: the metal and gears and sheer force that ended up creating the train. Somewhere between the powerful churning on the wheels and the trundling sensation of the cars, Erik became hotter than the coal burning in a steam engine. And though Erik was like something chiseled out by an old renaissance master sculptor on a good day, Charles loved watching that perfect form simply melt. And trains did that like damn near nothing else Charles had discovered under that lovely façade. 

So really, Charles mused as he brought his blind-folded metal bender into the station, whose birthday was it? His lips curled up into a wicked smile as he sensed Erik reach out to the trains, feeling their forms like a lover. He sensed the thrill of feeling all that metal. Felt the excitement trickle down Erik’s back and dance in his belly as though it were his own. 

God, they hadn’t even gotten into the train and Erik was projecting so much excitement Charles was getting dizzy. Fifteen days might almost have a drugging effect, and Charles wondered if he’d endure it. He reached out a hand to hold Erik’s and squeezed, adding a, You may take off the blindfold, darling, as a gentle afterthought. 

Erik tore the blindfold away, revealing to him the majestic, black train that stood before them. It was an older model; stately and grand. He felt Erik tremble. Oh yes. That train had been simply perfect. Charles grinned. Happy birthday, he added.

The train? Erik asked softly, reaching out to really study it, seize on to it. 

Not quite, dear, Charles said, with a hint of humor. True, he was rolling in money, but he had learned that he hadn’t quite enough to purchase a train. He would have if he could have though. No, merely a 15 day trip on a train. Leaving to explore each station completely optional. Erik glanced at him, momentarily stunned, but quickly stepping on to the train and lifting Charles in his wheelchair up behind him. Erik guided himself through the old locomotive, and Charles trailed behind him, knowing that though Erik was delighting in the mere form of the train now, the real fun would come when they got underway. 

They quickly found the room they were staying in – a matchbox of a room, but, to Erik’s delight, brimming with metal accoutrements. They couldn’t have been much more surrounded by metal if they had buried themselves in a scrap heap, Charles mused, but he was so caught up in the sheer joy of Erik’s exploration that this hardly bothered him. In fact, an obsession with trains and metal that may have been off-putting to some was downright endearing to Charles. Erik deserved to feel joy, in whatever capacity that came in. If it was trains, then let it be trains. 

As long as Charles could see him smile. 

And then, with a whistle (god, yes, the whistle, Erik loved the whistle, if his tiny groan didn’t evidence that, the heat that Charles felt pulse through the air did), the train lurched into motion. Erik sat on the bed, gripping the metal frame. May I feel? Charles asked politely. I like to understand. He added. He would never go there without Erik’s permission, even if there were some things that Charles just felt where Erik was concerned. 

Yes, Erik replied, opening himself up to Charles, staring at him pointedly. The train started slow, a rumbling beast beneath their bodies. The gears strained against the weight, forcing the great train into motion. And they began to gain, pulling against the tracks, grinding against the backwards force, pushing forward, thrusting into space. Erik sighed, gasping into the lovely sensation of being at one with the train. 

Charles studied him, watching those emotions play on his face. This was delicious. They weren’t more than a few moments in, and things were already moving along. Let’s explore the rest of the train. I hear they have a classic dining car, Charles suggested, and Erik gaped at him, before Charles shooed him along, quickly implanting the thought that everyone in the dining car really wanted and needed to go elsewhere for a while. Happily, when they arrived, the car was, indeed, empty. No stubborn minds there.

Erik was gliding his fingers along the tops of the seats, tickling them, teasing them. Charles felt the train groan in response to Erik’s pulling, the old, vanished wood resisting the pressure from the metal, but soon, the metal was freed from the seats and the tables and the walls, greeting Erik like an excited puppy. Erik glanced back at Charles, and let loose on his mind. 

Show me, Charles replied, watching in awe from a distance as his boyfriend allowed those tendrils to slowly pull his pants off, as much a show for Charles as part of the delight for Erik. They tickled his back, and teased as his asshole, slowly coiling fluidly around his cock and tugging gently. 

Without knowing it, Charles began to think small instructions to the train, telling it just how to tug like he’d learned Erik liked. The train was responsive, which was ridiculous, Charles knew, he was really just projecting on to Erik who was incredibly pliant around trains, but it still felt as though he was giving instructions to the train, not Erik. 

“Oh god, Charles, I need –” Erik was beginning to fall apart at the seams, the train’s teasing was simply too much. He needed gratification. And now. Charles rather liked prolonging things, but he also could feel that the pleasure was edging on distress. He pulled some lube out of his bag (he’d learned that Erik liked to fuck in the moment, and carried it around with him at all times) and passed it meekly on to the train with some gentle instructions to build slowly and allow the climax to be really incredible.

On this note, too, the train was very responsive. It used the lube and then began to fill Erik, teasing him open and then slowly growing. As the train continued to ramp up its pace on the tracks so Erik was fucked faster and faster by the dining compartment, the metal pumping hotly in and out of him, building faster and faster while the metal around his cock teased and tightened and began to glide along his length at an alarming speed.

And Erik yelled, “I’m so close!” And Charles, wicked Charles, whispered a mental suggestion to the engineer to make that whistle blow again. It sounded through the air, and Erik let out a choked cry of release, and his came blindingly.

Charles sat at a distance, delighted by he and the train had collaborated on. That had been incredible, and he’d felt it just as much as Erik had, with his mind blown wide open. As much as Charles was surprised to admit it, he was beginning to find trains very tantalizing as well. He lovingly patted the wall he was next to and whispered and thank you before approaching Erik.

“How are you darling?” he asked.

Erik pulled his head into Charles’ lap. “Wunderbar,” Erik grumbled. You’re incredible. The train is incredible. He added mentally as he nuzzled into Charles legs.

I know, Charles replied, combing through Erik’s hair. Now, dear, let’s get you cleaned up and back into our room. I think the patrons will wish to continue lunch. Perhaps we can have our own party elsewhere. Erik chuckled and replied with a positive response. 

Charles beamed. No, he glowed. If the first thirty minutes were any indication, this was going to be a wonderful fifteen day train ride.


End file.
